


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Romance, Student!Sasuke, Teacher!Hinata, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke mendadak jadi preman saat SMA. Hinata yang menjabat sebagai guru sekaligus tetangga sejak kecil tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Uchiha Sai ikut andil menyumbang masalah. "Kau pikir aku begini karena siapa?" "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." / #14SHKE / #KISS</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Worth Fighting For

"Ohayou, Sensei!"

"Ohayou," suara lembut itu keluar dari bibir guru cantik berusia 20 tahun, Hyuuga Hinata, yang bekerja di sekolah campuran berbasis SMA.

Ini masih pagi dan dia satu-satunya guru yang telah tiba. Murid-murid pun belum banyak yang bersliweran, sekadar siswa yang piket saja yang baru berdatangan. Hinata tersenyum melihat kantor guru yang masih sepi. Ia menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi, mengambil bubuk kopi di rak teratas dan menuangkan isinya dalam teko bulat yang berwarna bening. Teko itu dibawa menuju dispenser dan diisi dengan air. Hinata kembali meletakkan teko bening itu di atas mesin dan menyolokkan ujung kabel ke stop kontak.

Rutinitas pagi untuk menyediakan kopi bagi staf guru sudah selesai. Berlanjut dengan Hinata duduk di mejanya, mengeluarkan buku materi Bahasa Inggris yang menjadi materi ajarannya dan menyiapkan pena dan buku tulis. Hinata berencana meringkas beberapa materi untuk diajarkan nanti.

Ia baru saja akan menulis kalau tidak mendengar suara derap kaki di koridor. Astaga, apakah pemberitahuan yang ditempel di dinding koridor tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan kalimat 'jangan berlari di koridor'? Hinata menggeser pintu kantor.

"Sensei!"

Hinata nyaris menabrak siswa-siswi yang berdatangan ke kantor guru.

"Ada apa ini?" Hinata bertanya pada beberapa siswa berwajah pucat itu.

"U-uchiha-san, Sensei! Dia berkelahi lagi di gerbang sekolah dengan siswa SMA Seika!"

Oh, astaga. Hinata memijit pelipisnya.

Derap kaki di koridor pagi ini adalah suatu pertanda bencana. Karena sang guru ikut menghabiskan energi untuk berlari menuju gerbang utama. Hinata mengambil napas dengan frekuensi banyak. Megap-megap separuh pening dadakan. Sekali lagi memijit pelipis melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven di depan sana dengan santai memijak tumpukan siswa yang telah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Hentikan!"

Pemuda itu berbalik. Mata hitamnya menatap datar. Ia belum memindahkan kakinya dari tumpukan manusia itu.

"Hm? Oh, Hinata-sensei, selamat pagi."

Hinata menggeram.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! KE KANTOR BP SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

A Girl Worth Fighting For © Eternal Dream Chowz

[A Girl Worth Fighting For – OST. Mulan]

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Out Of Character, typo(s), Alternate Universe, Teacher!Hinata, Student!Sasuke

.

#14SHKE #Kiss

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk tidak berkelahi lagi?" Hinata dengan sengaja menekan kapas beralkohol pada luka yang menghiasi lengan pemuda itu.

"Sakit."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Uchiha-kun."

"Mereka yang memulai."

Hinata mendengus, "Lalu apa salahnya bila kau tidak ikut-ikutan mempersulit keadaan?"

"Hn."

"Jangan menjawab seakan-akan kau tidak bersalah."

"Sensei, kurasa kau tidak perlu begitu formal padaku. Kita hanya berdua di UKS dan kau adalah tetanggaku sejak kecil."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir, "Dan aku rasa aku akan mengadukanmu pada Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto."

Sasuke mendecih.

"Kau tidak mau kan, Sasuke? Bersikaplah lebih tenang. Seingatku kau bukan preman sewaktu masih duduk di bangku SMP. Aku takut suatu hari akan menemukanmu sekarat ataupun tak sadarkan diri karena dikeroyok."

"Jangan ikut campur."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Mengabaikan kata-kata gurunya yang masih menempelkan plester pada luka-lukanya. Hinata menghela napas. Sejak kapan bocah ini begitu keras kepala?

"Setelah ini kau ke kantor BP dulu. Temui Guy-sensei dan Kepala Sekolah. Aku rasa kau akan dapat banyak 'hadiah'. Dan jangan coba-coba bolos di pelajaranku, Uchiha-kun," Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dan mengembalikan kotak P3K ke dalam rak-rak yang disusun berjejer di dinding.

"Dasar gagap."

Hinata mendelik, "Hei, jangan ungkit itu. Aku tidak gagap lagi, kau tahu?"

"Menyebalkan."

Hinata tertawa. Sasuke memang selalu mengatainya 'menyebalkan' kalau ia sudah mulai mengomel.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membantumu terus kalau kau tetap bersikap seperti ini."

"Tidak butuh."

Ponsel Hinata berdering. Hinata menerima sambungan, "Halo, Sai-kun?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan benci. "Albino busuk," makinya asal, Hinata mendelik.

Hinata berbisik pelan, "Aku pergi dulu."

Pintu UKS ditutup dengan iringan suara geseran kusen pintu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku berkelahi?"

.

.

.

Hinata melirik jam dinding. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran ke-enam akan dimulai. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke roster pelajaran. Ia akan masuk di kelas 2-2. Kelas Sasuke. Hinata mengambil buku-buku yang ia perlukan dan berjalan menuju koridor. Bel berbunyi tepat saat Hinata menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga berisi enam kelas yang menampung siswa-siswi kelas dua SMA.

Hinata menggeser pintu dan menyapa Anko-sensei yang baru selesai mengajar pelajaran Fisika. Hinata masuk dengan senyum cerah, absen bersampul kertas warna biru muda ia buka.

"Semuanya hadir?"

Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh kelas. Ah, lagi-lagi—bangku di pojok kelas kosong. Hinata memberikan tanda pada nama Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal tadi pagi dia sudah memberikan petuah agar bocah Uchiha itu tidak bolos.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 37. Nomor absen lima, Nara-kun, bacakan paragraf pertama teks itu."

Hinata memang menyuruh muridnya membacakan teks tapi tangannya yang berada di bawah meja digunakan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat pada seseorang yang bolos di kelasnya. Lima menit setelah mengirim pesan, ponsel Hinata bergetar. Hinata melirik ponselnya yang ada di bawah meja.

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Message:

Tidak usah mengurusiku, Nona Gagap. Aku sudah pulang.

[Reply] [Delete]

Hinata menggeram kesal. Awas saja, Hinata akan melakukan berbagai cara agar bocah itu mau datang ke sekolah.

"—sei?"

Hinata mendongak dengan cepat. Para siswa menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ya, Nara-kun?"

"Aku sudah selesai membacanya."

"Ah, maaf. Lanjutkan, Haruno-san."

"Baik."

Ini gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke! maki Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan wajah kusut. Lelah sekaligus marah besar. Bocah Uchiha itu akan tahu rasanya setelah membuat Hinata kesal setengah mati di sekolah. Pintu rumah dibuka, kelihatannya Hiashi belum pulang dan Hanabi masih berada di tempat kursus.

Hinata memilih untuk mandi terlebih dulu. Mengganti pakaian dengan kaos oblong, sweater, dan celana jeans selutut, Hinata siap meminta pertanggungjawaban Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha yang berada tepat di seberang jalan.

Hinata bersiap mengetuk pintu kalau tidak ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hinata? Ada apa datang ke sini?"

"Itachi, Aku perlu bertemu Sasuke."

"Oh, masuk saja, Hinata. Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Mengikuti langkah Itachi dengan perasaan gemas.

"Ah, aku heran kenapa dia jadi anak bermasalah di SMA," ucap Itachi sambil tertawa. Hinata hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, Itachi? Bisa kau hubungi Sasuke?"

Hinata mendongak. Menatap Mikoto yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan terburu-buru.

"Selamat malam, Bibi."

"Eh, Hinata? Kau mencari Sasuke juga? Dia belum pulang."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke bahkan belum pulang sama sekali.

"Hinata, kau mau ke—"

Ucapan Itachi tidak lagi ia dengarkan. Hinata menekan tuts ponselnya dengan tidak sabaran. Sial! Panggilannya tidak tersambung dan malah dialihkan ke pesan suara. Hinata buru-buru berlari keluar rumah Uchiha menuju entah ke mana.

Cemas. Takut. Hinata takut Sasuke akan pulang dalam keadaan babak belur ataupun sekarat di tengah jalan karena perkelahian. Hinata berlari tanpa tujuan dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh terduduk.

"M-maaf."

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak. Sasuke. ya, itu Sasuke, menenteng tas di belakang punggung dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Air mata Hinata mengalir.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Hinata meremas celananya, "Kau bilang kau sudah pulang."

"…"

"Kau bilang tadi kau sudah pulang," ulang Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Iya, aku yang salah. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Pembohong."

"Sudahlah—hei!"

Hinata meninju bahu Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau inginkan. A-aku … tidak tahu lagi."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara Hinata yang gagap.

Hinata berdiri. Memunggungi Sasuke dan berjalan terseok-seok. Kakinya terasa nyeri, matanya perih karena menangis terus, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menulikan telinganya. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan di depan sana. Sasuke meraih tangannya namun ia tepis dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan … a-aku lelah dengan semua ini."

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Sasuke berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan senyum tipis. Kalau tidak salah, hari ini Hinata tidak memiliki jam kuliah. Itu artinya Sasuke bisa mengajak gadis yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ya, Sasuke menyukai gadis itu sejak lama. Sasuke memainkan ponselnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia mendengar percakapan antara dua orang.

Ia mendengarkan dengan serius.

Hinata dan … sepupunya, Sai?

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, Hinata. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Sasuke mengintip dan memohon agar Hinata mengatakan tidak. Gadis itu memilin roknya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasuke nyaris merangsek masuk ke rumah untuk menghentikan Hinata berbicara tapi tubuhnya menolak dan tetap diam di tempat. Gadis itu mendongak dan—tersenyum. Sasuke menatap kosong, tidak ada harapan lagi.

Ia melangkah menjauh. Ia tak mau mendengar lebih lama lagi kalau ia hanya akan hancur menjadi serpihan debu. Ia berjalan tanpa arah, menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan dengan berlawanan arus.

"Hei, kau! Pakai matamu kalau jalan!"

"Bocah brengsek. Lihat apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Sasuke mendelik. Perasaannya sedang buruk dan ia kesal setengah mati.

"Apa-apaan tatapan itu?! Kau menantangku?!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Memangnya kenapa, hah? Kau mengganggu."

"APA?!"

…

"Maaf, Sai-kun. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, Hinata?"

"Jujur. Aku tidak menyukaimu dalam artian sebagai pria tapi aku senang atas perasaanmu. Terima kasih dan maaf."

Sai tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak rambut indigo gadis yang disukainya.

"Jangan katakan kau menolakku karena Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf."

"Padahal umur kalian terpaut empat tahun, kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" canda Sai dengan senyumannya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku … menyayanginya."

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke semakin sering bolos bahkan tidak hadir. Dan tidak ada lagi orang yang mempertanyakan keadaannya. Hinata mulai menutup mata pada Sasuke. Ia tidak mau peduli lagi. Sasuke seringkali menunggu Hinata pulang dan berusaha berbicara dengannya namun Hinata mengabaikan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Hinata melamun di kantor guru sambil memainkan ponselnya dan membalas beberapa email dari teman-temannya. Hinata mengabaikan sejumlah pesan dari Sasuke yang tak pernah ia buka. Sasuke berhenti mengiriminya pesan sejak semalam. Hinata marah besar, tak memungkiri ia sebenarnya memiliki rasa sayang pada anak didiknya lebih dari sekadar guru pada murid. Hinata menaruh hati pada murid bengal itu.

Hinata terkejut saat ponselnya berdering. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Halo?"

"Hinata, kau tahu Sasuke ada di mana?"

Itachi yang meneleponnya.

"Sasuke? Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

Hinata menekan rasa penasarannya untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku tutup du—"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke tidak pulang semalam. Kami tidak tahu dia ada di mana."

Hinata meremas ponselnya, tangannya gemetar. Jemarinya menekan tombol merah. Sambungan diputus.

Sasuke.

Di mana dia sekarang?

Hinata mengambil blazer dan berlari keluar. Gerbang sekolah ia buka sendiri dengan buru-buru, langkahnya berderap. Pesan dari Sasuke dibuka dan dibaca cepat-cepat.

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Message:

Hinata, ayo bicarakan ini. Biar kujelaskan apa yang terjadi.

[Reply] [Delete]

Bukan. Dari delapan belas pesan yang ada, tujuh belas lainnya berisi pesan agar Hinata mau menemui Sasuke. Pesan terakhir dibuka Hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk.

From: Uchiha Sasuke

Message:

Hinata, maafkan aku.

[Reply] [Delete]

Ya Tuhan, Hinata tidak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali.

Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri angkuh di depan rumah berwarna krem. Ia membunyikan bel beberapa kali, menunggu seseorang membuka pintunya.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kutanyakan—Sai."

Satu tinju melayang secara cuma-cuma pada wajah putih Sai. Ia mengelak.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Sasuke memandangnya dengan wajah stoic. "Putuskan Hinata."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?"

"Aku bilang, putuskan Hinata."

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan ini? Kau datang untuk hal ini, bodoh?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, "Jangan main-main denganku, aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, Sasuke! Hinata belum menjadi milik siapa-siapa."

"Apa—kau bilang?"

Sai memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Kuulangi Sasuke. Hinata bukan kekasihku."

.

.

.

Hinata berlari pontang-panting. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Perasaan campur aduk mengisi hatinya. Pemikiran-pemikiran mengerikan mengisi lobus otaknya. Ia ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kakinya mulai kebas. Matanya mencari-cari dalam ketiadaan. Ia menangkap sosok berambut raven di sana. Ia menjerit.

"SASUKE!"

Tapi pemuda itu tak berhenti. Hinata menarik ujung kaosnya. Orang itu berbalik.

"Anda mencari siapa, Nona?"

Bukan. Bukan Sasuke.

Hinata terjatuh. Tubuhnya lemas. Sasuke, kau ada di mana?

Pemuda itu tersenyum aneh, "Kau diputuskan pacarmu, Nona? Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau ma—" tangannya yang berada di pundak Hinata ditepis keras-keras.

"Hei—!"

"Jangan sentuh dia atau kuremukkan tubuhmu."

Pemuda itu lari pontang-panting sambil menjerit ketakutan. Hinata duduk memeluk lutut, jelas-jelas kenal suara maskulin itu.

"Hei, ingat umurmu, Nona. Jangan duduk di lantai."

Hinata menangis sesenggukan.

"Berisik."

"Hinata, berdirilah."

"Menyebalkan."

"Iya. Aku yang salah."

"Bocah sialan."

"Hn."

"Baka."

"Iya."

"Baka!"

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

Hinata mendongak dengan wajah sembab. Pemuda itu ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum geli padahal ia sendiri sudah berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Satu pukulan didaratkan Hinata pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ke rumah Sai."

"K-kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Dua pukulan.

"Kau yang tidak membalas pesanku."

"Kau bocah cari mati."

Tiga pukulan.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Sadarlah, Nona."

Empat pukulan.

"Apa? Aku?"

"Ya. Kau dan Sai. Aku pikir kalian sudah berpacaran. Kalian membuatku nyaris gila."

"Kau yang salah karena tidak bertanya, dasar bodoh."

Lima pukulan.

"Iya. Aku yang salah."

"Kau yang sejak dulu membuatku takut kalau kau akan mati di tengah jalan."

"Sakit. Jangan pukul aku lagi."

"Biar saja."

Hinata terbelalak saat Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba. Air matanya berhenti mengalir.

"Jangan. Pukul. Aku."

"K-kau—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata," potong Sasuke.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"E-enak saja."

Hinata kesal setengah mati. Ia menarik kerah jaket pemuda itu dan mencium pemuda itu.

"Jangan seenaknya mencium gurumu."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Baiklah, Sensei. Aku anggap kau menerimanya."

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

A/N: Helooo! Ini hari terakhir 14SKHE lho~~ Saya sendiri keterusan membuat fic buat event ini, hahaha … *dan gak ngelanjutin ff lain, dijitakin* Lagunya ini sebenarnya humor sih tapi ... *diem* Bagi yang udah nonton fil Disney yang Mulan pasti tahu lagu ini dong. XD

Bagi yang review fanfic saya terima kasih banyak ya. Saya senang sekali dengan seluruh review, fav, dan follow meskipun saya jarang balas. TT_TT

Mind to RnR?

Sign,

Ether-chan


End file.
